The Monster War
by Zahir890
Summary: We have seen Monster Tweety in one episode short and we have seen Monster Sylvester in another episode short. But what if those two monsters collided in one episode? Read to find out in this one-shot. Enjoy.


***Trumpets starts to play as the curtains rise up to reveal none other than...Me.***

 **Me: Hello everybody! And welcome to the Looney Tunes one-shot.**

 ***The two toons then arrived with a smile on their faces.***

 **Sylvester *breating in a sigh of relief*: Ahhhhhhh! It's been a while since we last appeared in the 'The New Teacher and The New Student' ain't it Steve?**

 **Steve *nodding*: Yeah. It's great to come back to the Looney Tunes part where we are the stars.**

 **Sylvester *smiling*: Yep.**

 **Steve: So Mister Author, what's the new idea of yours that we will be in?**

 **Me: You're gonna have to find yourself after the introductions are done.**

 **Sylvester: Figures.**

 ***They all laughed a bit.***

 **Me: Alright you two, time for the appreciation and disclaimer.**

 **Sylvester: Zahir890 would like to thank all of you for supporting him by reviewing and liking his others stories.**

 **Steve: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs he owns.**

 **Me: And now, without any further delay, let's hope into the one-shot. Hope you guys will enjoy it.**

 **Sylvester: Wonder what's gonna be about.**

 **Steve: We're gonna find out that right now.**

 ***Sylvester nodded and pretty excited as the opening theme of the Looney Tunes is starting to play.***

Monster War.

Once upon a time...

"Oh Dear..."

"Come Back Here, you little bird!"

"Hey! Wait up!"

As I was saying, once upon a time, there are three toons that are having a bit of chase around the street. One is a small yellow bird who has a orange beak. He looks at us and breaks the 4th wall by saying:

"Hello everyone. Name's Tweety Pie and I've been chased by not one but two bad old putty tats."

Chasing him is the cat who has a big red nose and has black fur with a white stomach and feet. He looks at us and breaks the 4th wall by saying:

"Greetings viewers. I'm Sylvester and I'm here to catch the little birdie as usual and make him our lunch today. Did you just get surprised when we said 'our'? Well behind me is my best buddy for life so time for the spotlight towards him please?"

The camera and scene shifts to the white cat who is following Sylvester in an attempt to catch Tweety. He has white furs and blue eyes and is following closely with Sylvester. He then looks at us and breaks the 4th wall by saying:

"Hey guys. What's up? My name is Steve. I'm Sylvester's best buddy for life. Yeah, we're buddies and partners and we stick together. And here we are, we are sticking with each other again, this time we are trying to catch a yellow bird name Tweety. It looks like he must have flown off."

It's true. Tweety is now flying a little bit higher. Sylvester is jumping around to try to catch him but can't.

"You'll never catch me putty tat!" Tweety said.

"Oh yes I will!" Sylvester growled and said in pure determination.

"Sylvester! Watch out!" Steve called out, "In front of you!"

"Huh?"

But it was a bit too late. As they were continuing to chase, Sylvester didn't notice that there is a lamp post in front of him. He went straight through it and crashed there.

"Ohhhhhhh. You poor putty tat." Tweety said before he flew away.

Steve then stopped by to see Sylvester knocked out cold after crashing straight towards the lamp post. He tried to wake Sylvester up.

"Hey there Sylvester buddy! Speak to me. Are you okay?" Steve asked in concern.

Sylvester didn't reply. Steve then went to grab some bucket of water and arrived with it before he threw it to Sylvester, who immediately got up and started to spill some water. It didn't take him that long to realize what just happened.

"Hey Steve. Thanks for waking me up." Sylvester smiled.

"Well that's what we best buddies do right?" Steve asked smiling.

"Yep. On the bad news though, it looks like Tweety has escaped. Sufferin' Succotash! What do we do now?"

A sad Sylvester then put his hands on his cheeks as he realised that they had lost Tweety. Silence occurred for a while in which Steve began to think about it before he finally had an idea and smiled saying:

"Leave that to me."

 _5 minutes later:_

"I think I had lost them." Tweety said as he sighed in relief.

Tweety then continues to go around the street, keeping himself in high alert just in case anyone of them comes nearby.

Unfortunately for Tweety, there are two cats that are already peeking on him. Who could it be? None other than Sylvester and Steve, who smiled with pure determination when they saw Tweety.

Steve then looked at the golden whistle which label as ' _Acme Whistle'_ before looking at Sylvester, who nodded and gave a signal to go for it. With a nod in the head, Steve then blew the whistle which actually sounded like a female bird chirping. Tweety soon got distracted by it.

" _Ohhhhh. I love the chirping sounds. Wait! This must be a female one! Ahhhhh! So nice._ " Tweety said to himself.

Tweety then followed the sound to right where it is coming from. Silence then occurred for a while before we can hear this voice proclaiming:

"GOTCHA!"

Tweety gasped in shell-shocked as he is facing not a female bird, but Sylvester instead!

Sylvester suddenly lunges towards Tweety but Tweety is barely able to escape luckily but he ended up losing many feathers unfortunately. Soon Steve joins them and the chase resumes.

"Ohhhhhh. Those bad putty tats. Not only they gave me a birdie heart attack but I lost a lot of feathers as well." Tweety groaned.

"How did it go?" Steve asked as he and Sylvester are chasing Tweety.

"Nearly had him but we'll surely catch him." Sylvester said in which Steve nodded.

And so, the chase continued like that for a while, even going on the street-to-street chase, before Tweety spots a tall building.

"Maybe this should keep them busy for a while." Tweety said as he goes up to a building.

Sylvester jumped and tried to catch him but he missed as he crashed himself into the wall. Tweety smiled at himself as he flew safely to the top of the building.

" _Wooo! This should keep me safe from those putty tats._ " Tweety said at himself.

Meanwhile at the ground, Steve arrives to check on Sylvester. Sylvester then shook his head, looked up, saw Tweety and snapped his fingers saying:

"Drat!"

"Easy there buddy! I know that we'll somehow get to the top of the building." Steve said.

"And I know exactly how pal,"

Steve got a bit surprised as Sylvester ran off to get something.

 _A minute later:_

Sylvester then arrives with a very large pole vault stick.

"I'll get myself at the top of the building and once I get the same, I'll hand it over to ya and you should do the same." Sylvester said.

"Okay." Steve nodded.

Sylvester than ran and placed the pole vault stick and he flew as high as he can.

But Tweety has some fans installed and, together with the wind, has disrupted and changed the direction of Sylvester's movements, causing him to completely miss to grab the top or even at least the ledge of the building and is now falling down like Wile E. Coyote.

"Awwww...The poor putty tat didn't bring his parachute." Tweety said, breaking the fourth wall.

Luckily, Steve is down below and is able to catch Sylvester but he fell down as well due to the gravity force of Sylvester's falling. The two cats then got up after a while.

"Thanks for the save Steve." Sylvester said.

"No problem." Steve said before saying in surprise, "I thought you positioned yourself near the building."

"I did but that bird changed my movement and direction. The wind also played its part."

"Hmmm...seems a bit windy here I could feel also."

"Any ideas Steve?"

Steve then thought for a while before saying:

"I do."

 _A minute later:_

Steve them threw a rope with great force and the rope went above Tweety to something it can hold on for in which it went around and tied a knot on it. Tweety decided to let them climb for a while before he can take some action.

Sylvester gulped a bit and said:

"Tweety will have all the time in the world to grab scissors and cut the rope and we'll fall down again and it's back to square one again."

"I know. That's why I have an emergency back up plan in case it happens." Steve said before asking, "You ready?'

"Well...okay then and I'm ready."

Steve nodded as they began to climb the building. Tweety decided to wait until they reach the middle of the building.

" _I guess it's time now._ " Tweety thought as he flew out and came back with the scissors as he is about to cut the rope and said before doing that, "Hope you putty tats have a safe landing."

And so Tweety cut the rope and waited to hear from the sound of the crash landing.

But wait, there is no sound. Tweety wondered what had happened as he looked down again to see, to his shock, that Sylvester and Steve didn't fall down. Instead, they are walking upwards, thanks to some red sticky thing that they are wearing on their feet.

"These things can help you walk up on the building." Steve said.

"Oh My God pal. You're a genius!" Sylvester said happily as they continue to go upwards.

Tweety then sighed a bit as he knows himself as to who made that plan and broke the 4th wall by saying:

"You gotta admit that that white putty tat is sure very clever. I still have one thing left though for them."

Tweety then goes off and arrives with a very heavy anvil in which Tweety is struggling to push it. After a lot of effort, he finally reaches the corner of it and began to drop it off saying:

"This is gonna hurt a lot."

Tweety then finally pushes the anvil and it fell down. Tweety had to take a couple of breathes because of the effort it took. Silence occurred for a few seconds before a voice said:

"Nice effort you did there. Pulling the anvil and dropping it off with the last of the strength."

"It would be a shame though...if no one was on your target position." Another voice said.

"Why thank you..." Tweety said before he somehow recognized that voice and gasped a bit before looking up and gulped a bit, "Putty tats...?"

Yep. Apparently, those voices belong to none other than Sylvester and Steve. Tweety then looked up to see both of them looking at him with their arms crossed. It looked like they had reached the top of the building before Tweety had dropped the anvil.

Silence occurred for a moment before Tweety did a cute smile and said:

"Are you gonna eat me putty tats?"

"Yes!" Sylvester said in which Tweety gasped, "You're our launch!"

And with that said, Sylvester is about to grab Tweety but Tweety is luckily able to fly off as he began flying towards the stairs.

"Come on buddy. Let's go and get Tweety before we lose the sight of him again." Steve said.

Sylvester nodded and as they ran quickly and headed downstairs to find Tweety and capture him.

Tweety is flying around in a quick way, not knowing where to hide. She then saw an half-open door and quickly went inside.

Inside is a lab, in which Tweety is in totally awe but there is no time to waste as he could hear the footsteps from there and then hides inside the small bottle which can fit him.

" _I'll be safe here_." Tweety said.

Meanwhile, Sylvester and Steve also are trying to find Tweety.

"Where did he go?' Steve said.

"To one of the rooms." Sylvester said as he points at the half-open door. "And the door was open."

"Let's get inside then."

They then went inside to see a lab in which Sylvester whistled a bit but Steve is a bit more focus in doing the task.

"Okay. You search for this part of the room and I search for that part of the room." Steve said.

Sylvester nodded as they ran and quickly began to find Tweety. It was surprisingly a bit tough to find him.

Steve began looking at the table and looked everywhere, even lifting up the books and other stories. He lifted up everything, as well carrying over the table and the bottle (in which ironically, Tweety is inside it.). Pretty soon, they met up.

"Seen any sign of Tweety?" Steve asked.

"Not yet." Sylvester said.

"Keep looking."

Sylvester nods as they continue to search for the missing Tweety. Meanwhile on the table, Steve is also searching for Tweety as he attempts find him. While Sylvester and Steve is continuing to search for him, they are a bit far behind which allows Tweety to make the escape.

"Now it's my chance to get out of it." Tweety said, little did he know what was about to occur next.

When he just landed on the floor, something weird happened to him. He could only just hold the body for a short while before slowly but scarily, Tweety began to change to monstrous, evilly laughing alter-ego ugly, giant bird of prey with wild eyes. He chuckled evily for a bit before seeing Sylvester and approaching him.

Sylvester is still searching for Tweety when he got a cold tap on the shoulder.

"Not now Steve. I'm looking for him." Sylvester said before he got another cold tap in the shoulder in which he finally gave in, "WHAT?!"

Sylvester then turns to see the Monster Tweety and said calmly first of all:

"Look monster birdie. I ain't got time for this. I need to find Tweety you know."

Sylvester then continues to do his work for a while but he didn't take long to realize that he has just seen something more than Sylvester could think off.

"Monster Birdie?!" Sylvester gasped at himself before turning around to see him again.

The Monster Tweety then gives an evil chuckle to Sylvester. Sylvester didn't say anything, he just literally fell into pieces upon simply seeing him.

"Sylvester. Is everything okay?" Steve called out but he didn't hear any reply, "Sylvester?"

Getting a bit concerned right now, he went to where he last saw Sylvester and a few more steps later...

"Whoa!" Steve gasped in shock.

Monster Tweety heard that and turned around to face Steve as he approaches him with an evil chuckle on his face. Silence occurred for a while before...

"Run! Run!" Sylvester called out.

"Not till I rescue you first." Steve said before staring back at Monster Tweety, "So you think you can threaten me huh? Well here's a welcoming gift for you!"

And so Steve stomped on Monster Tweety's foot, causing the monster to leap and hold his foot in pain. Then he kneed him on the stomach in which Monster Tweety groaned in pain. Sylvester couldn't believe what he is just seeing with his own eyes. If only he could be brave as his best buddy for life is.

Steve then put an explosion on to the Monster Tweety's mouth and lightens it up before grabbing and carrying Sylvester as they ran away. The Monster Tweety looked confused for a moment before...

BOOM!

The dynamite exploded and the Monster Tweety got blackened as a result and some parts of the room got damaged. Furious, he started his chase on Sylvester and Steve.

They ran around and the Monster Tweety chased Sylvester and Steve from down to up and from door to door (which resulted in a door to door chase scene) when suddenly the Monster Tweety stopped and is slowly starting to turn into normal Tweety again.

"Wait! Stop!" Sylvester called out, "It's Tweety!"

"Huh? Tweety?" Steve asked in great surprise before becoming worried, " _Great. Now we have to deal with two birds? One big and one small? Oh Goodness!_ "

But soon more surprises sprang on Steve. As they chased Tweety from down to up and from door to door (which resulted in a door to door chase scene), Steve is noticing that there's no second bird at all plus the fact that they are still yellow colour and the timing of its changing appearances of it is certainly questionable for Steve. As Tweety is constantly shifting from normal to monster and vice versa and the chase is going either way, Steve's suspicion and confirmation has increased.

Finally, while getting chased by Monster Tweety, the cats then returned to where it all started, the lab room. Sylvester shut the door tightly and put some furniture on the door to try to delay Monster Tweety from entering. Sylvester sighed in relief and said it in a bit frightened way:

"What's going on? Why at one point, we see Tweety but then suddenly see the monster that looks like Tweety? Could he be Tweety's friend? If that's the case, then we are doomed unless we need to come up with a plan Steve."

"We definitely will need a plan." Steve said as he got up, "But I need to do some little investigation first."

"Steve?"

Steve then got up and went to the table to do some investigation.

Having walked through the table, he takes out magnifying glasses and looks on the table closely before he discovered something that led him to say this:

"I should have known that Tweety and the Monster Tweety are the same and not a different bird..."

"I think you found something I reckon?" Sylvester asked.

"Yeah. See that footprint on the table. Guess who the footprint belongs too."

"Why. It's Tweety's!"

"That's right."

Sylvester is shocked after all as it seems that Steve has also discovered something on the table..

"But we will get to that point later." Steve said, "For now, look at this bottle that is just as almost empty. It was this bottle that changed from Tweety to the monster version of Tweety and vice versa!"

"Hyde Formula bottle?" Sylvester gasped in shock.

"Yeah and also given the recent things that's happening around us and from the looks of it, it could be assumed that Tweety must have jumped into this bottle which has caused to turn him into a monster."

"So these two are not different at all?"

"Nope. It seems that as if we are being chased by the same bird."

Silence occurred for a moment before Sylvester growled a bit saying;

"This is totally unforgivable. We let our guard down when Tweety's monster form keeps chasing us. I also didn't know about the piece of information till now. Thanks a lot Steve buddy."

"Your welcome." Steve smiled.

"But how do we fight back against him now?"

Steve thought for a moment before realizing something and snapped his fingers by saying:

"We are gonna take the fight to him. If Tweety thinks that we are now scared of him because of his monster form, we'll show him the same thing. And one of us needs to turn into a monster as well on order to deal with Monster Tweety."

"So basically you are basically saying that one of us has to play fire with fire against him right?" Sylvester asked.

Steve nodded.

"But who's gonna be the monster?" Sylvester asked.

"Uh...you do it...you were the monster before...so you had some experience." Steve nervously chuckled.

"I can't do that...I don't wanna do it...you do it cause you're smarter than me..." Sylvester nervously chuckled.

"Coin toss, Best of 3 and Loser becomes the monster?"

"Okay then."

And so Steve did the coin toss and Sylvester won the 1st round after it landed on heads, in which Sylvester called it for. But soon he lost, after the 2nd and 3rd round went against him.

"Sufferin' Succotash..." Sylvester groaned.

"Well whatever happened just happened. Sorry about that." Steve said, "Now I'll get the drink ready. I just need to find some ingredients to it. You can sit down and let your thoughts go through you."

Sylvester nodded as Steve went to prepare the drink. Silence occurred for a moment before he turned to us and breaks the fourth wall by saying:

"After all this is done, I'm just gonna sleep for 3 days straight..."

 _5 minutes later:_

"Done!"

The sound of that voice startles Sylvester, who immediately then realized that it was just Steve, who was carrying a cup which ingests Dr. Jekyll's formula on it. Although a bit hesitant, Sylvester agrees and is about to drink it but Steve stops him.

"What now?" Sylvester asked sighing.

"Don't drink now. The timing is important." Steve said, "If you drink right now and transform while Tweety still becomes normal, you obviously will be at the disadvantaged if the vice versa happens."

Sylvester gasped and nodded. Steve has got a good point here. They will definitely be in a disadvantage here if he drinks right now but on the other hand...

"How did you know about this?" Sylvester asked.

"I will just sneak through and create some action. Then when I give the signal, only then you can drink it." Steve said.

Sylvester nodded as Steve then head out to do his own bidding. Silence then occurred for a while before Sylvester could finally hear some recognizable voices.

"Uh Oh...I twat I thou a putty tat."

"Well you had bested us for now but not in here this time!"

"No please..."

And pretty soon, the chase voice and music, which is pretty common to Sylvester of course, occurred when suddenly he could hear the groaning voices of Tweety and then suddenly an bit of evil laughter in which it sounds like other than the witches' mother or sister.

Pretty soon, Steve soon arrives and greeted:

"Yo."

"Took a while huh?" Sylvester asked.

"Yeah but at least, I know about when will Tweety transform to her monster form. And Tweety is already in his monster form which means you gotta drink it now before it's too late."

Sylvester nodded as Steve said:

"Well then good luck pal. You, as a monster form, are the only one who can stand up to him. I'll be counting on you."

"Thanks. I just hope that I don't pummel you when I see you for the first time as the monster form." Sylvester sighed.

"Yeah. Anyway, good luck. I'll go hide now."

And with that being said, Steve then hid in the closet, dragged his foot towards a warehouse and locks himself.

The growling noises of Monster Tweety is getting closer. Sylvester then realizes that it's time. He then bravely took the drink this time and drank it. After a while, he felt something really weird and did some weird sounds before finally transforming into a feline monster! His height and claws increased. His two sharp teeth could be seen and his tongue is sticking out. He laughed for a moment. Overall, it transforms him into a giant wildcat monster.

The Monster Sylvester then laughed a bit before he heard some growling noises. The door finally breaks open, revealing none other than the Monster Tweety himself.

Silence...

Stares that would make a normal people shiver...

Two Looney Tunes Superstars in their monsters form meet each other for the first time...

Of course, don't expect a friendly handshake between those two monsters. They seem that they have already began to wanna crush each other and kick each others butt. After a moment of tense silence...

Monster Tweety then lunges towards Monster Sylvester.

The fight had began and those two monsters fought neck and neck, throwing punches, kicks, throws, etc anything that destroyed nearly everything in the lab. They fought and fought...

Until suddenly, Monster Tweety went through a changing process and became Tweety again. Tweety then shook his head for a while before looking around and expressed shock:

"Holy Putty Tat! What just happened ?! Why the lab is in a mess?! Oh I twat tat a putty tat! I did I did see a..."

Sensing a wonderful opportunity that cannot be slipped by, Monster Sylvester grabs Tweety and squeezes him out so that he doesn't escape.

Before Monster Sylvester could do anything, he went through a changing process and became Sylvester again and the first one thing he did is saying a quick "Meow.".

Sylvester could then see Tweety is in hands and is about to take him but Tweety could finally get out of his grip and whacks Sylvester as they started to chase each other.

Pretty soon, Steve got out from his hiding place and went to see what had happened. His mouth and jaws drops in shock upon seeing the damage. He had no idea that a monster battle inside would cause such a massive damage and decides to get away before the police comes and wrongfully arrest him. But he couldn't do that without fetching Sylvester so he decides to go find Sylvester before they retreat.

Meanwhile, Sylvester had caught Tweety at last with his own hands and plans too have him for dinner or maybe right now depending on the situation.

"So then my feather friend...Any last words?" Sylvester asked.

"You bad putty..." Tweety is about to finish it but then something weird is about to happen as Tweety is making some weird noises in which Sylvester gasped in horror as he realizes and recognizes it.

Meanwhile, Steve is looking for Sylvester everywhere when he suddenly hears a door being banged in which he turns around to see Sylvester, breathing heavily.

"What happened?" Steve asked in surprise.

"Tweety turned into Monster Tweety again." Sylvester said.

"Did the police come?"

"What police?"

"Who got transferred back to its normal stare first?"

"Tweety."

"Sylvester buddy. Let's get out of here or else the police will wrongly accuse us of doing collateral damage. Therefore we better bust out of here."

"I agree on that but..."

Sylvester then suddenly made some weird noises in which Steve gasped in shock as he soon realize what's going to happen.

"Sufferin' Succotash! Get out of here!" Sylvester exclaimed.

"But I can't just leave you like that!" Steve cried.

"It's too late. I'm gonna turn to the monster again."

"But you will..."

"I'll be fine pal. There's an exit on the right side of it after you go straight."

"But..."

"Go! Head to the exit!"

And with that said, he is about to turn into the Monster Sylvester again but manages to utter two words, "Just Go!"

Steve, feeling a bit guilty, runs of and heads off to the exit.

Soon, Sylvester finally became Monster Sylvester and he smashes the door straight away. Then he sees Monster Tweety and you can all guess what the hell is gonna happen next as all hell broke lose. Fist flying, weapon destruction, glasses shattered, laughter, utter destruction, etc.

Soon, outside, Steve has finally managed to escape from the building and wondering what's going to happen next when he could see police cars, media vans and ambulances all parking outside the building. Steve guessed that the second battle between them might be more destructive given the large amount of noises are being made.

* * *

 _3 days later_

 _Animal Hospital:_

Tweety and Sylvester are lying around in their respective beds and with a tone of bandages applied to them. Tweety is like becoming a Egyptian mummy except that his eyes and beak can be seem, something Sylvester would laugh at it sometimes while Tweety groans.

Right now, an old lady with a white bun hair and glasses has approached them and said:

"Alright you two. You be good now cause you have a visitor here." The old lady said.

Upon hearing that, Sylvester and Tweety sighed as they can't stop thinking about the event that happened to them 3 days ago. They pray that it wasn't the police.

Luckily, it was Steve, who's carrying a bunch of flowers as he approaches them.

"Um...hey guys. How have you been doing?" Steve asked smiling.

"Fine..." Both Sylvester and Tweety groaned a bit.

"Look at the bandages I got and guess how I am." Sylvester said.

"Um...not fine I guess?" Steve asked.

"That's correct. And how about you bird?"

"Bad ol' putty tats." Tweety said.

"Maybe I'll take as not fine as well eh?" Steve guessed as both cats shared a good laugh.

Silence then occurred for a moment before Steve asked:

"So when did the doctor say that you will be free to go?"

"In 2 weeks they say." Sylvester said.

"So that means 14 days. 3 days had already passed, so you've got 11 days left."

"Yep."

"What about Tweety?"

"2 weeks and 3 days putty tat." Tweety sighed.

Silence then occurred for a moment in which Steve then said:

"Look I'm really sorry about all three of us getting into that mess."

"Sufferin' Succotash! What are ya talking about? It's never your fault." Sylvester said, "Besides if Tweety hadn't jumped to the Hyde Formula bottle, then none of this would had ever happened."

"My fault?!" Tweety exclaimed, "So you're saying that this whole thing started because of me?!"

"Yeah! Obviously! First you led us to a building and then inside the lab and room of that crazy scientist Dr. Jekyll and then you jumped inside that bottle which changed you into a monster and then back again and so on! So we had other choice but to counter attack!"

"Guys Guys calm down. It's the animal hospital please..." Steve said, trying to make peace between the two.

"Well you putty tats should have not just chased me from the very beginning!" Tweety tried to retort.

"That's a weak excuse! Face it! You led us to that building which led us here so it's all on you!" Sylvester retorted back.

"Oh Yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

And so they began to bicker back and forth on each other with Steve in the middle of it unfortunately. After a while, Steve got up and said:

"I guess I'll take my leave then."

"Oh...that quick...Oh well. Come again!" Sylvester smiled before resuming his bickering on Tweety.

Silver sighed as he prepares to leave when suddenly, he heard and then saw Sylvester and Tweety making some weird noises which shocked Steve. He recalls those same weird noises they made 3 days ago at that building which could only one thing which horrified Steve.

"Oh No! Not in here! Anywhere but in the animals hospital!" Steve said in shock.

However, this time, there's little Steve can do right now as they slowly starting to transform into monsters again and ready to duke it out once more. Realizing the consequences, he ran towards the old nurse.

"Yes?" The old nurse asked curiously.

"Ma'am. Sylvester and Tweety have turned into monsters again and are ready to battle it out again!" Steve said.

"Again?! That's the second time."

"Second time?"

"Yes. The same thing happened to them 1 and a half day ago."

" _When will that back and forth transformation ever end_?" Steve asked, breaking the fourth wall.

"Stand aside, let the old lady take care of this." The old nurse said as she grabs some large objects before heading out to the room.

Steve gasped. These all seem like sharp objects and one of them which isn't sharp contains some electricity on it. Who knows what's gonna happen next.

Screams and Yeows had occurred followed by the blue lighting which occurred on the room. Then dead pin silence in which Steve entered the room to check it out.

There he could see Sylvester and Tweety, back in their normal forms, sleeping and snoring peacefully on the old nurse lady. Silence then occurred for a moment before the old nurse lady asked smiling:

"Aren't they lovely when they sleep?"

"Ah yes ma'am. They sure are." Steve smiled as he watches the touching scene.

 **Me: And so that's the end of the one-shot. Hope you all enjoyed it :).**

 **Sylvester: Whoa! That could have been excellent episode which could have pitted me against Tweety in our respective monster forms.**

 **Steve *nodding and smiling*: Yeah. It could have been awesome to watch it.**

 **Me: I agree. After they made a Monster Tweety episode and a Monster Sylvester episode, it's a crying shame that they didn't make an episode of them colliding each other.**

 **Sylvester and Steve *sighing*: Yay...**

 **"We all sighed for a moment.***

 **Me *quickly saying happily*: Anyway, the last of the three Cartoon one-shots will be published next week or the next week and half.**

 **Steve *smiling*: And until that one-shot arrives, please review and like this and his other stories.**

 **Sylvester *smiling*: Hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Me *nodding*: Yep. That's right. So...**

 ***The ending theme of the Looney Tunes is starting to play.***

 **Me: So until then...**

 **Me, Sylvester and Steve *proclaiming happily when the ending theme is nearly finished playing*: That's All Folks!**

 ***The ending theme of the Looney Tunes ends.***


End file.
